descensionfandomcom-20200214-history
Clan Manasseh
"Blood and honour!" ― Battle-cry of Clan Manasseh Clan Manasseh on Endelaan has one of the strongest Warrior traditions on Endelaan. It is within Manasseh that many of the finest warriors are raised, and even the Sorceresses tend to have some form of direct combative training. This Clan also has one of the higher percentages of Sorcerers, trained directly in both arts of war but favouring the Force. Ruling The Khan The Khan is the leader of the Clan, whether it be a male or female, or whether it is a Warrior or Sorceress. For generations it has been a male Warrior, but there have notably been Sorceresses and Sorcerers in charge of the planet. The current Khan is Izador, a powerful man who leads well. In contrast to many other clan, their Bonded pair has no real power, acting more as a figurehead and as a support for their bonded partner - in this way that person not only has freedom to act but also the ability to remain neutral. il-Khans and sa-Khans The il-Khans are the advisors to the Khan. They are the next step down in power and, simply, they are the composition from which one can aspire to true power in the Clan. Made up of four Bonded pairs, the il-Khans can be of either gender in any configuration. These bonded pairs are able to offer advice to the il-Khan. One il-Khan is selected to be the second for the Khan in the names of warfare, leading his armies when he is not present. The current chosen is Markom, a fearsome man who wields a double-bladed sword in battle. The sa-Khans, conversely, are assistants to their il-Khan, bound in a short ceremony to each other, performed by the Khan himself to recognise the new sa-Khan. Each sa-Khan is politically powerless but able to act in the il-Khan's name, such as leading armies. Essentially the position of sa-Khan is training to be a full il-Khan, if they so choose. Typically while the two sa-Khans of a pair of il-Khans are not Bonded, both will fight to the death for the honour of their pair becoming the next il-Khans. The Blood Council The Blood Council is the convocation of the Khan, his Bonded partner and his eight il-Khans. They come together in the Blood Hall of Saul, where they can make the decisions that will influence the shaping of their Clan. Appearances The people of Clan Manasseh are typically not distinguishable from other Clans with the exception of the facial tattoo that all members of the Clan wear, designed by their families in ancient times, functioning similarly to a family coat of arms. In this way someone's lineage can be directly tracked to previous family members, bringing them shame or glory by fighting for their family's history. As many other Clans, clothing is minimal, kept typically to something akin to a battle kilt and a few pieces of armour. There are some exceptions, but they are very few and far between. The preferred pieces of armour are shoulder pieces, boots and arm guards, but chest plates in very heavy fighting are not unheard of. Fighting Every Clan has its own fighting style and Manasseh is no different, preferring direct, close range attacks (such as knees and elbows, as well as low stomp kicks) and standing locks. Many members of the Clan specialise in the use of the sword, whether it be a single sword, a double-bladed sword or a pair of swords, almost always paired with at least one shield. Notable Members *Izador *Markom *Mirus Cavataio *Amarant deWinter Category:Endelaan Category:Sith Category:The Sanguine Potestatem Category:Clan Category:Clan Manasseh